


Drabble(s)tober

by kinokon



Category: Original Work
Genre: DrabbleOctober2017, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: 31 drabble (atau drabblet) selama bulan Oktober





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

"Jadi?"

Aku mendengus. Sinrang terkekeh di bahuku. Si kampret ini bahkan tak mau repot menahan tawa untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku.

"Bi tidak ingin ke pantai lagi? Kalau berjemur di sini bisa dikerubungi nyamuk hutan."

"Diam, sialan!"

Pria ini masih menyelesaikan tawa sebelum minta tukar di belakang kemudi denganku. Setelah putar balik, ia menjembreng peta dengan congkak di _dashboard_. Katanya sih gampang, bisa dibaca sambil jalan.

_Oke, silakan cari sendiri. I'm out._

Aku sedang mencoba mengalahkan naga di PSP ketika Sinrang mendadak mengecup pelipisku. Ia memasang wajah mencurigakan ketika aku menatapnya. _Uh, sepertinya ini buruk._

"Bi petanya tidak akurat."

_Wah, keparat!_

 

05.31

05.10.17


	2. Pet names

Aku mengangguk. Bibirku dicumbu, pelan,  basah. Embusan napasnya menabrak kulit. Ketika mulutku membuka sedikit, otot merah mudanya menyelinap gesit membelai rongga mulut.

Tubuhku menghangat, cuping telingaku panas. Tangan kirinya bergerak turun, membelai setiap bagian tubuhku yang dilewati hingga berakhir di pinggang. Ibu jarinya menyusup ke balik kaos, bergerak memutar mengelus kulit.

Satu desahan lolos. Pinggulku terangkat, meminta lebih dengan tak tahu malu. Ia mencucup bibirku sekali lagi sambil mengangkatku ke pangkuan.

Sinrang terkekeh sambil mengusap bibir bengkakku dengan telunjuk lalu mendorongku jauh dari bibirnya. "Harus bilang apa dulu?"

"Papa*," tubuhku doyong, kepalaku berputar. "Cium."

" _With pleasure, sugar._ Sampai kapan?"

"Besok."

 

02.03

06.10.17

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *papa itu harusnya pepper tapi karena slurring jadi ya kedengarannya seperti itu lol


	3. Patching each other up

Aku menoleh. Sinrang berada di ambang pintu dapur sambil membawa kotak pertolongan pertama. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku dan mengambil tanganku yang luka.

“Tahan sedikit.”

Aku menggigit bibir saat ia membersihkan lecet besar di telapak tanganku. Memang apes, saat pulang belanja lalu diseruduk Hyuk yang belajar sepeda bersama Sinrang. Untung isi kantong yang kubawa tidak berantakan.

“Maaf ya dia masih panik jika tidak dipegangi.”

“Tidak masalah.” Kutempelkan plester dingin ke pergelangan tangan kiri Sinrang yang menahan tanganku. “Ini juga harus dikompres biar tidak bengkak meski cuma keseleo ringan. Kau pikir menahan beban Hyuk dan sepedanya agar tidak menggilasku itu gampang?”

 

22.47

07.10.17

 

 

 


	4. Hospital visit

"Bi, haga!" — Bi, Jangan!

Aku berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tontonan super konyol di depanku. Kim Sinrang, dua puluh tujuh tahun dengan potongan rambut preman dan rencengan tindik di telinga, sedang memeluk jok depan seperti benda itu yang bakal menyelamatkannya dari kiamat. Buntelan sweter ini betulan membuatku pening.

" _Hyung,_ kau mau _cancel_ pekerjaan lagi karena flumu tak sembuh-sembuh?"

Pria itu menggeleng, namun tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Untung parkiran rumah sakit sepi di malam hari. Jadi aku tidak malu-malu amat.

"Ida au oa."  — Tidak mau obat.

Ia masih sempat membuang ingus sebelum kembali memeluk jok. Aku terpaksa membawanya ke rumah sakit karena hidungnya hampir tersumbat sepenuhnya dan nyaris tak bisa bicara. Melihatnya yang seperti lobster rebus begini membuatku prihatin dan kesal.

"Ya, nanti aku bakal bilang dokter kalau kau tidak mau minum obat. Sekarang cepat turun sebelum antriannya terlewat."

Sinrang masih menatapku curiga. Mungkin aku akan meminta dokter untuk menyuntiknya atau apa saja deh. Kalau harus dirawat inap juga aku tidak bakal keberatan.

" _Hyung._ " Aku berjongkok di samping pintu pada akhirnya. "Tidak mau kusuapi sampai sembuh?"

"Jaji?" — Janji?

"Yea, janji."

Sinrang mengurai lipatan tubuhnya. Aku beranjak lalu membantunya keluar dari mobil. Lihat, sempoyongan begini masih sombong tidak mau periksa.

"Inta il.” — Minta pil.

"Ya, semoga ada yang pil ya obatnya agar gampang ditelan."

_Tunggu._

Sinrang menatapku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup perlahan. Ketika sadar, rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri keras-keras.

_Suapi juga pakai bibir._

20.29

04.10.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> menjadi drabblet karena out of hand jadi ya . . .


	5. Scar worship

Panjangnya sejengkal (tanganku), tepat di bawah rusuk kanan. Sinrang bilang ini oleh-oleh bekas menggelinding dari lereng saat mencari foto matahari terbit. Kalau tidak tersangkut waktu itu, mungkin ia bakal bergabung dengan kameranya yang mocar-macir masuk jurang.

Aku pernah coba pegang, rasanya lucu. Ada gurat aneh yang menggelitik ujung jari karena permukaan tidak rata. Kalau diraba dengan bibir beda lagi rasanya. Geli-geli panas, sering basah juga sih.

Sinrang pasti mencak-mencak jika aku melakukannya, katanya geli. Lagipula itu sudah kelewat lama jika maksudku mensyukuri ia selamat. Padahal kan cuma alasan saja.

Satu setengah jengkal dibawah bekas lukanya, ada yang protes minta dipuaskan.

 

04.52

05.10.17

 


	6. Making fun of one another

(This chapter is temporary unavailable)


	7. A death of someone close

"Rasanya aku ingin menggaploknya karena sembrono sekali." Sinrang terkekeh sambil mengetuk kaca kabinet tempat abu karibnya disimpan. "Heh, keparat. Kau yang heboh punya anak kenapa malah mati duluan."

Pria ini mendengus keras. "Aku tidak bisa jamin jadi wali yang baik tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kasihan sekali bayi mungil itu tidak bisa lihat tampang jelekmu dan ibunya."

Sinrang menghela napas sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu goblok sampai tidak lihat rambu lalu lintas. Panggil ambulans untuk angkut istrimu lah kalau tak bisa tenang."

Kepalan tangannya kuselimuti perlahan dengan jariku,  Sinrang tersenyum. "Daah, bego. Baik-baik di surga."

 

 

16.54

07.10.17


	8. Sleeping in

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."  
Aku menyelinap ke dalam lalu menutup pintu perlahan. Sinrang masih berada di balik pc, sepertinya membenahi foto yang diambilnya saat di gunung. Kuletakkan bantal yang kubawa lalu menyelimuti diri di kasur.  
"Bi butuh sesuatu?"  
Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil melesakkan kepala ke bantal. Rasanya kelopak mataku memberat saat mengendus bau selimut Sinrang. Mataku sudah nyaris menutup ketika kasur di sebelahku mendadak berat.  
"Sudah selesai?"  
"Belum." Sinrang mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Tergoda saja untuk ikut tidur dengan Bi. Jarang-jarang Bi mau numpang tidur."  
Kujulurkan kepalaku lalu mengecup ujung hidungnya. "Selesaikan dulu sana. Biar nanti tidurnya lebih nyenyak."

 

12.21  
08.10.17


	9. Hugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iseul milik Zaky

"Bi, tenang. Tarik napas dulu." Sinrang mengelus punggungku pelan. "Bi, napas. Aku di sini."  
Kulesakkan wajahku ke kaos Sinrang. Persetan bakal sesak napas asal tidak ada yang bisa melihatku lagi. Aku harus sembunyi jauh-jauh.  
"Sembunyikan aku!"  
Lengan di seputaran tubuhku mengerat. Aku tenggelam hingga bisa merasa detak jantung Sinrang di pipiku. Napasku makin tipis.  
"Bi tidak di sekolah lho. Ini kamarku." Sinrang menggosok bahuku pelan, tangan yang lain ada di punggungku. "Bi hanya mimpi buruk. Kan Bi sudah jadi penulis. Kerjanya di kantor dengan Jaein dan Iseul."  
Aku mendongak, ia tersenyum. "Tidur lagi yuk. Kupeluk sampai pagi, mau?"  
"Iya, mau."

 

00.00  
09.10.17


	10. Watching the other sleep

Kulitnya menggelap. Terakhir kali menelepon, katanya cuaca di negara tropis yang dikunjunginya terlalu cerah. Bahkan gunung pun sanggup membuatnya terbakar tanpa sadar.   
Oh, ada bekas lecet di dagunya. Ada plester bening juga di rahangnya. Ini pasti karena terburu-buru bercukur.  
Kantung matanya menggelap. Kulit di pucuk hidungnya mengelupas. Duh, bahkan bibirnya pecah-pecah.  
Kusentuh perlahan retakan dengan darah kering itu. Pasti pedih dan terasa asin-asin aneh. Seingatku, sudah kubekali pelembab bibir tanpa rasa dari apotek.  
Aku tergeragap ketika Sinrang mendadak memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Ingin cium ya?"  
"Apaan! Kan sudah kubelikan lipbalm. Kenapa tidak dipakai?"  
Pria itu mencengir. "Lebih suka pakai bibirmu saja."

 

00.22  
11.10.17


	11. Drawing each other

"Jangan ketawa!" Kurapatkan buku gambarku ke dada. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya bisa menggambar _stickman!_ "  
"Tapi aku versi _stickman_ dari Bi sungguh menggemaskan."  
Aku mendengus, Sinrang masih tersenyum-senyum sambil memangku buku gambarnya. Curang sekali. Gambar semi-realis milik Sinrang tentu saja lebih bagus .  
Apalah _quality time_ brengsek macam ini. Salah juga mengikuti saran Jaein. Apanya yang memperdekat hubungan? Harga diriku malah lecet sekarang.  
"Diam!" Bentakku. "Kalau kau masih bicara terus, lihat saja nanti akan kugambari saat kau tidur!"  
"Eh jangankan saat tidur. Sekarang saja boleh lho." Pria itu terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutku. "Itu sih kalau tubuh Bi belum _kugambari_ duluan, kan?"

 

01.22  
11.10.17


	12. Having a Lazy Day

Sinrang mengecupi bibirku. Sekali, dua, tiga sebelum benar-benar meraupnya lagi. Tangannya menahan kepalaku yang bisa jatuh kapan saja, sesekali mendorong agar bibirku tak lepas dari miliknya.  
"S- sshii- nngh!"   
Kudorong rahangnya. Ia ganti mengigiti pergelangan tanganku pelan. Sesekali menggosok tunggul janggutnya ke kulitku.   
Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya dan membiarkan Sinrang mengangguku. Rendaman air garam wangi kamomil ini membuatku ngantuk lagi. Sial, airnya masuk hidung.  
"Mau sarapan setelah mandi?" Sinrang mengangkat tubuhku yang mulai merosot dari pangkuannya. "Keluar saja, malas masak."  
"Oke, aku juga."  
"Tapi yang di bawah sini tidak lho," bisiknya. "Malah  bersemangat."  
"Jangan coba-coba, kutenggelamkan kau nanti!"

 

12.59  
13.10.17  
  



	13. In a Fairytale

Aku mengangguk sambil membebat kakinya yang luka kena jebakan. "Kerajaan belum berani mengumumkan kepulangan Putri sebelum Ratu diadili untuk kejahatannya."  
"Lalu para penyamun menjadikan hutan ini sebagai ladang jarahan mereka karena Pangeran dari seluruh penjuru negeri berusaha menyelamatkan putri?" Pangeran Sinrang mendecak geram. "Untung saja kau menolongku sebelum mereka datang."  
"Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran."  
" _CUT!_ Nah, nanti aktingnya seperti Om Sinrang dan Bi _hyung_ begitu ya!"  
Aku mendengus lalu menuruni panggung untuk mengambil air. Sementara Sinrang membuntutiku sambil menahan tawa. Dasar om dan keponakan sama-sama sinting!  
"Hey tuan pemburu, mau tidak kubawa ke kerajaanku?"  
_Bangsat._

 

13.10.17  
12.29


	14. Geeking out over something

(This chapter is temporary unavailable)


	15. Teaching each other how to do something

"Nah, pukul, pukul, _dodge,_ pukul!"  
Jempolku nyaris keseleo mengikuti instruksi Sinrang. Rasanya sejenis menyesal setelah bertanya tentang _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Bukannya dijawab, Sinrang justru menepuk pahanya dan menyuruhku mencoba sendiri.  
"AKU DIKEPUNG!"  
"Ssh, tenang. Pakai ini saja."  
Pria ini menyingkirkan jariku lalu memencet beberapa tombol kombinasi di psp-nya untuk menciptakan sebuah serangan. Ia menyuruhku main lagi ketika musuhnya datang satu-satu. Tolong, mataku mulai ikut sekarat.  
"Loh, kok di _pause?_ "  
"Kontras layarnya jahat sekali, bikin mata sakit."  
Refleks kupejamkan mata ketika Sinrang mengecup kelopakku. "Ujuju, maaf ya."  
Lenganku dicolek seseorang, aku menoleh. "Uh, _Hyung._ Aku masih di sini lho."

 

00.32  
17.10.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadinya hanya satu sisi ;w;


	16. Needing each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mature content and vulgar words

"Sial, mendadak aku kepingin mengisapmu."  
Jariku masih berlari di kibor. Sigaret di ujung bibirku mulai memendek dan terasa panas. Tinggal dua linting lagi di bungkus, sedangkan kerjaanku masih banyak.   
"Aku belum mandi." Jawabnya. "Dan kondomnya habis."  
_OH!_  
Aku mendengus, setengah tertawa sambil menatap Sinrang yang kelihatan bingung. _Ya ampun, saking sibuknya aku lupa mengurus selangkangannya._ _Dan gumaman setengah kesal merangkap frustrasi tadi sepertinya cukup keras._  
"Kau bisa beli kondomnya sambil membelikanku rokok." Kuputar kembali kursiku hingga kembali ke layar PC. "Dan jangan lupa mandi."  
"Kerjaanmu sudah selesai?"  
"Belum sih," Tulang punggungku bergemeretak dengan menyedihkan. "Orgasme sekali tidak bakal mengganggu kok."

 

23.45  
16.10.17


	17. Washing something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mature content
> 
> (Continuation of chapter 16)

Sinrang sekarang sedang mencuci kacamataku karena terkena maninya, sementara aku menyipit di depan PC dan menurunkan tingkat kecerahan layar hingga tiarap setelah menetes mata.  
Lupakan kondom. Si tampan yang otaknya protol seperempat itu memilih untuk mencuci kemaluannya bersih-bersih dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajahku. Aku sedang asyik mengisap ketika mendadak ia keluar di wajahku tanpa peringatan.  
Refleks aku berteriak histeris karena lensaku ternoda. Tingkat kewarasanku masih tinggi dan yang kukhawatirkan nodanya membekas. Untungnya Sinrang cepat-cepat melepas dan mencucinya. Meski setelah kupikir ia tampak konyol lari dengan celana yang melorot setengah paha, untung tidak tersandung.  
"Hei, _sugar._ " Panjang umur! "Nih sudah kinclong."

 

00.02  
17.10.17


End file.
